


Kiss Me Through The Phone

by Iceheal (Yixingsdimple)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, mainly kyungsoo chanyeol and jongdae, some of exo show up for 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yixingsdimple/pseuds/Iceheal
Summary: Selling his phone number was suppose to be a generous and charitable thing for Baekhyun to do. No strings-- or feelings attached.





	Kiss Me Through The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for exo... first time writing anything in like 3 year so im sorry. This was something I thought of on the fly which is why the plot is ???? Warnings: cheesy; cheesy plot, cheesy dialog, just cheesy, anyways enjoy

Procrastinator is not exactly the word Baekhyun would use to describe himself. He liked to think he got things done at the appropriate time for the task, and he organized and planned ahead for things he needed to do because it’s important. It’s because these statements people considered Baekhyun a procrastinator AND a liar (though it’s specifically Jongdae and Kyungsoo who would call him this). 

Which is why no one should be shocked nor surprised that the Homecoming festival is 2 days and leaving Baekhyun in charge of creating the idea of what they should sell for the fundraiser was a horrible idea. Because of these unfortunate events and in hopes to avoid getting their heads chewed off from Junmyeon who had high expectations for them and let it all be on their hands, an emergency meeting was called for Jongdae, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun to address the issue and quickly find a solution.

“You’re an idiot,”Kyungsoo deadpanned.

“ _Gee Kyungsoo_ thanks for the positivity, always a good time seeing you,” Baekhyun said as he strolled into the lounge, late, and sat on one of the beaten up sofas. Occupying the room directly across from Chanyeol sprawled out on the other sofa gave a quick nod distracted with something on his phone. Jongdae, who gave Baekhyun a small smile, and Kyungsoo filled in the loveseat.

“’Trust Baekhyun,’ they said ‘He’s really creative’ they said, well look where all the creativity got us, without a fucking clue as to what we’re going to do for this fundraiser and it’s in TWO days,” Kyungsoo huffed, crossing his arms and gave Baekhyun a cold glare.

“Listen, I know I dye my hair like once every other month but does that really make me qualified to be creative? And also you know how busy I’ve been the past months you should have expected this.”  
Chanyeol sprung his head up.

“Every single time I’ve seen you in here or basically anywhere else you’ve literally been playing games.”

“Like I said I was busy, as in busy ranking up on Overwatch and League of Legends you know how important those games are to me.”

“I’ve seen your rank considering I’ve played with you and let me tell you Baek, you might want to reconsider your hobbies because your rank? Not impressive.”

“Yeah well at least I’m not the one who goes at least 0/5 at some point in every game and has to type out ‘So sorry guys!! I haven’t played in a while and I’m not so good at this champ forgive me!!’ You lying so-“

Jongdae cleared his throat, obnoxiously Baekhyun might add, and rolled his eyes “Not that talking about nerdy things isn’t interesting and all, it’s totally not by the way I’d rather do just about anything else, but can we skip the part where we make fun of Baekhyun and just figure out what we ARE going to do since this event is coming up and we don’t have shit so far?”

Kyungsoo pursed his lips and shrugged thought clear on his mind by his facial expression, “Well, unless you have any other suggestions that won’t require more than two days to set up and prepare, all I’ve got is a bake sale.”

“A bake sale? What are we mothers of middle school girls? Besides Baekhyun and Chanyeol are incapable in the kitchen and we might poison people,” Jongdae grimaced. Baekhyun stuck his middle finger directly in Jongdae’s direction while, Chanyeol who just lost the game on his phone promptly poked his tongue out.

“I’m sure you guys will be capable of mixing and stirring things under my supervision. I don’t really want to do this either however it’s the only choice that will make it so we aren’t killed by Junmyeon this week.” Sighing Kyungsoo recrossed his arms and stared pointedly at each of them in the room. “Like I said unless you got something else.”

Baekhyun pouted and took out his phone from his back jean pocket, lazily scrolling through the contacts so he could be forced to only half pay attention to what Kyungsoo is saying. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he felt slightly guilty in the way that he mismanaged most things and let’s others down it’s the last thing he wants to do he just gets…. distracted. 

While Kyungsoo is planning what they will bake and the ingredients as Jongdae jots it down an idea that was lingering in the back of Baekhyun’s mind suddenly came to the surface. Abruptly he stood up shocking Jongdae and Chanyeol.

“How about a phone service!”

Jongdae grimaced, “You mean like phone sex? You might be willingly to help people get it off on the phone but not all of us are so willing to do it.”

Another eye roll. “No not phone sex but selling our phone numbers to girls and guys who want to have quick phone calls, texts, voicemails. Not everything has to be disgusting you know.”

Kyungsoo tapped his pen on his lips before quietly saying “This isn’t the worst idea in the world, it’s quick and easy to set up we just need rules and regulations.”

Chanyeol grinned widely “Plus, we are definitely some hot men so there’s definitely going to at least be girls, and boys, willing to pay to talk to us for a donation.”

“Well since I’m clearly outnumbered here count me in.” Jongdae sighed standing up. “ Just text me the about the details or whatever the fuck when you have them. Now if you need me I’m going to go to the coffee shop to meet Minseok.” He grinned and halfheartedly waved before walking out the door way.

“Tell your boyfriend I said Hey!”

“He’s not my boyfriend you dip shit,” could be heard faintly down the hall.  
Chanyeol finally sat up and laughed “Minseok is totally his boyfriend.” Yet another eye roll comes from Kyungsoo.

“Alright then if we’re done here then I’m going to head out and I’m going to bring Chanyeol with me because he’ll try to stay in here all day. Good job on the quick idea, Baekhyun see ya tomorrow.” He lightly shoved Chanyeol tells him to get the fuck out and also starts walking towards the door. Chanyeol followed but not before turning around and giving a quick peace sign in Baekhyun’s direction. Baekhyun chuckled and saluted to him. Alone in the room he relaxed in his chair a slight smile on his face once he realizes he didn’t completely fuck up and make all his friends hate him but he actually made a semi clever idea that he will make work. After a few minutes he picked up his bag and left the lounge empty.

~ 

The rules, as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had set up, were simple enough to make this phone business actually work.  
The rules were as followed  
1\. The cost of the card, or rather the phone number is set to be 500 won  
2\. This will only be in service for two weeks after that it’ll be expired  
3\. number and didn’t just steal it off someone else, this nickname must be used at the end of every message  
4\. Text and phone calls will be free, but if you request something (as in a song or face cam etc) will cost extra and will vary in cost depending on the request  
5\. No calls will be answered after 11pm (Baekhyun was adamant this was important as “Oppa needs to get his sleep so he can grow taller.” This is quote is actually what is said on the cards as Baekhyun thought it was quirky and funny, Kyungsoo thought it was dumb.)

~ 

Baekhyun walked towards the entrance of the Student Center, arm held up and hand shielding his eyes from the beaming sun on this early morning. Kyungsoo texted in the group chat to come early in the morning so that you can pick up the “business” cards and the set up for the booth.

They walked outside towards the middle of campus to actually set up the booth along with the rest of the clubs at the university. He turned the corner and walked into the room reserved by Kyungsoo and not surprisingly the rest of the group is here, but shockingly Junmyeon as well. He hadn’t gotten around to actually telling Junmyeon what the idea was and since he thought of it as such last minute, he didn’t really want to because he wasn’t trying to get another lecture about being responsible. However judging by the lack of disappointment across Junmyeon’s face, Baekhyun thought it was safe to say that the plan got the okay from him.

“Good Morning Baekhyun, good to see you here in an actual timely fashion,” Junmyeon grinned while handing Baekhyun the stack of his cards.

“Well, first of all this is for charity, it would be rude of me to be late. And second of all I’m not always late to things, you guys like to exaggerate.”

“You’re right. You’re not always late sometimes you don’t even bother to show up.” Chanyeol snickered while picking up a stack of chairs.”

“At least when I’m there I pay attention and don’t fuck around on my phone unlike somebody”

“Well-“

Junmyeon cleared his throat “How about we stop this and set this booth up shall we? The earlier we get there the better the spot, perhaps we can get somewhere in the shade.” He pointed at the folded up table that was leaning on the wall, “Come lift the other side of this so we can get going.” Baekhyun stuffed his cards into his backpack and walked to the side to lift the table.

Turns out that being there early actually didn’t matter much, the way the sun is positioned the sun is almost always glaring in the direction of the campus, making it feel a few degrees hotter than it was actually was. Their booth was in one of the areas where the sun didn’t hit the hardest, but in a position where everyone on campus was able to see it.  
The day was successful enough, when people heard about 4 cute boys offering their numbers for a charity, people thought it was the sweetest thing and lined right up. All four of them ( Junmyeon refused to participate in this and thought he was better suit organizing the lines and giving flyers about the charity they are fundraising for) had long lines in front them, men and women requested for their numbers. 

This went on till the evening where they stopped to see the other booths and what other students were selling and for what causes. Clubs and sororities were also advertising their clubs in hopes to lure in the freshmen and gain new members.

As the sun set they finally began to pack up their set up and head back towards the respected homes. The booth was a huge success and very little cards were left to be used.

“Alright let’s get some food sitting here all day got me fucking starving.”

“Jongdae weren’t you like, flirting with some sorority so they would give you free food?”

Jongdae shrugged “I tried but they only gave me a little bit of food nothing to fill my tummy,” he pouted, “I think my flirt game is getting rusty but hopefully with all these people I gave my number out to I’ll be in top form.”

Baekhyun was about to rebuttal but a man had just appeared in front of their dismantled booth, he was in fit jeans, hands in pocket sporting a red hoodie. 

The said man smiled at the group, a deep dimple showing itself on his right cheek. Chanyeol sprung up grinning, giving a handshake to the man and thanking him for coming.

“No problem, sorry I was so late got carried away with this song I’m making.” He’s hot and a musician? I’m screwed Baekhyun thought  
Chanyeol pulled the man hand and got closer to the group of friends, “These are my friends, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Jongdae,” pointing at each person respectively, “You obviously know me and have my number so you can chose one of these fellas to purchase from. This is Yixing guys my friend from music theory class, sometimes we jam together.”

Jongdae questioned “He’s going to buy from us? How caring.”

“I’ll do anything for a good cause especially since I wasn’t able to participate in any fundraisers. Plus-“ He turned more towards Baekhyun’s direction. Baekhyun felt a sudden heat flashing his face. “I want to make some more friends especially those of Chanyeol’s.” Yixing stepped in front of Baekhyun and put his hand up for a handshake. Baekhyun stared at the hand for what seemed like hours. Does he want to hold my hand? A handshake? Why is he doing this I don’t know him but he’s--

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes. “Earth to Baekhyun! Give him a card so he can pay you for god sakes.” Baekhyun snapped back into focus and dug into his backpack for his remaining cards. He handed one to Yixing who smiled, that dimple showing itself yet again. After paying the amount owed to Junmyeon, Yixing whispered something into Chanyeol’s causing them to both laugh (loudly might Baekhyun add) and Yixing began to head off.

“It was nice meeting you all I’ll see you guys around campus, but before I go, Baekhyun do expect a call from me very soon.” And with that he was gone.

~ 

Baekhyun didn’t know much about Yixing he actually knew nothing much besides his relation with Chanyeol and his name, but he knew he was a liar. But Baekhyun didn’t know he’d be so eager to get a phone call from a basically a stranger. It had been a week since the homecoming event and Yixing had yet to call, nor even bother to text him Baekhyun for some reason he can’t define, had become slightly anxious. He just had an inkling of a feeling that he needs to have some friendship or at least acquaintances. As easy as it would be to just ask Chanyeol what the hell is up with the strange Chinese man that also happens to be cute, Baekhyun couldn’t bring himself to ask him. How was he going to bring up he’s been thinking about Chanyeol’s friend and wants a response.

Luckily, besides the semester starting to kick in gear and Baekhyun getting actual assignment to complete, the other whom he sold his number to kept his mind busy and occupied. Most of the texts from the girls and very few men were harmless just saying good morning or telling him to have a nice lunch or remember to bring an umbrella in case of rain. They were simple to respond to and rather cute, having someone check up on you just because you were kinda cute and this was for a fundraiser. 

As nice as they all were, none of them really made an impact or were memorable for him to speak to further after this commitment he made. There was Hyeran and Taeyeon, two girls that mostly caught his attention. Hyeran was outgoing and cute always sending Baekhyun emoticons and memes while Taeyeon was always sending voice recordings of her singing and asking Baekhyun his opinion. Especially after they found out they had a class together, Baekhyun found himself often chatting it up with those girls in particular when he wasn’t with his normal group of friends.

It had been the last day before the phone service deadline was going to be met when it happened. It was a Thursday Night and Baekhyun was parked on his seat in front of the computer, playing yet another ranked game of League of Legends. Chanyeol had gone out on what Baekhyun assumed was another one of his jamming sessions in the Music Center, meaning Baekhyun had no reason to be quiet. Good thing Chanyeol wasn’t there because it was currently a thirty five minute game and Baekhyun was on the verge of throwing this game. His lackluster Vayne mechanics and him slightly feeding making his score 4/8/7 certainly wasn’t helping but he’d like to blame his support on that. 

He’d just gotten his ninth death when he decided he was going to go grab a drink; his death timer is long and chances are the game is going to end win or lose in a minute anyways. When he came back the game has indeed ended and he was just about to press the quit button underneath the defeat sign when in the corner of his eye he noticed his phone’s lock screen. He saw that it was a unknown number and figured he’d just play one more game and answer it later; or not it might even be spam or a telemarketer. However while waiting in queue he noticed his phone going off a few more times which gained his interest.  
[Unknown]: Hey it’s Yixing  
[Unknown]: I know you’re awake, Chanyeol said you’d be so respond ;p

Baekhyun’s eyes widen in shock? Anticipation? He wasn’t so sure anymore The moment he was strangely waiting for, a response from the cutie with the dimple, and he’s sitting here not responding. When he realized he actually should respond he grabbed in phoned and swiped the screen reaching the text messages.  
[Baekhyun]: I thot I put 1 of the rules as don’t msg me after 10pm? “oppa needs his sleep” and all that  
Baekhyun chewed on his lip and looked at the sent text. It might have come across as aggressive and even though he can be that way, Yixing doesn’t know him and he doesn’t want to scare the guy off when he finally decided to message him. So maybe he should add something to seem interested, he quickly padded on the phone,

[Baekhyun]: But anyways wassup yixing? Im assuming since u said chanyeol  
[Unknown]: Lol u rmb me huh? Yea its yixing  
[Unknown]: Anyways I was wondering if u were up for breakfast tmrw morning @9 ish? Ill pay

The Mornings? Not Baekhyun’s favorite time of day. In fact it’s probably he’s least if he really had to think about it, and considering he made sure his schedule had classes start at noon the latest, he can confirm he isn’t a morning person. However who is he to refuse when a cute guy is offering free breakfast so he’ll suck it up.

[Baekhyun]: Sure just text me the details in the morning when u wake up cuz ill totally forget  
[Unknown]: Lol sure cya tomorrow Baekhyun goodnight~  
[Baekhyun]: goodnight yixing

Baekhyun plopped on his bed and sighed looking at his phone. What exactly was he getting into? And why was he over thinking and acting like this? He honestly had no idea but all he knew was he had a breakfast date (was it a date? What do you even call it that’s another question) with Yixing and he’s excited. He went to the contacts of his phone and added Yixing as a contact, he also made sure to set up a couple of alarms for the morning before realizing he was still in queue for league and rushed back to the computer.

~ 

Mornings are _definitely_ not Baekhyun’s thing. Besides the fact that he somehow overslept his alarm, which he purposely had on full volume, and Chanyeol had to wake him up, he was running late meeting Yixing at the café. Sure, it might be his own fault as he stayed up playing league till about 1am or rather until Chanyeol told him to shut up and sleep but that’s beside the point; he’s drowsy and a mess.

So here he is, walking quick on the sidewalk to the location Yixing texted him, hair slightly a mess and shirt wrinkled. When he finally found the location, he opened the glass door and walked in looking around for Yixing. He figured that he should consider texting Yixing that he’s here and to give him a sign of where he’s sitting however if Baekhyun was being honest he wouldn’t forget what Yixing looked like. Nonetheless he found Yixing in a booth in the window and and slid in across from him.

“ sorry I’m late, the mornings are such a struggle with me” Baekhyun said, running a hair through his already messy hair.

Yixing chuckled and leaned back smiling (that damn dimple is poking out again Baekhyun thought) “It’s alright you look fine, I’ll make note the next time we go out to make it later in the day. Here let me order us drinks” Yixing rose from his seat and walked up to the cashier, placing their orders. 

Baekhyun, however was sitting here quietly losing his mind. Next time? There’s going to be a next time already, I’m a disaster and I’ve been here like maybe five minutes max, how is there a next time? 

To distract himself from his own thoughts running his mind, Baekhyun decided to look around the cafe he was currently sitting in. It’s one he hasn’t been into often and when he was he’d order to go so he hasn’t ventured deep inside the building. 

It was a nice comfy place located somewhat close to the university campus. It was filled with the constant buzz of conversations and machines, never once truly reaching a moment of silence. Tables and booths seated all around with art planted sparingly on the wall. By the time Baekhyun finished looking around Yixing had come back with two drinks and cakes.  
“ I ordered something simple and some coffee cake. They make some of the best pastries here they are so damn good.” Baekhyun bites into the cake and nods smiling sheepishly. It is good.

By the end of the discussion Baekhyun had been done eating his food and learned more about Yixing as well. Yixing was obviously an exchange student and met Chanyeol in a music theory class. They became close and hung out spitting out music ideas often together. He played the guitar and piano he sometimes danced and sang as well. Baekhyun didn't think the guy could get anymore perfect even if he tried. Baekhyun then told Yixing simple facts about himself, that Chanyeol is his friend from middle school and obnoxious roommate. How Jongdae and Kyungsoo are also a part of their little group and how pranking Kyungsoo is oh so fun until he gets mad and suddenly it's scary. Yixing was smiling throughout and Baekhyun couldn't help but think how nice his smile is, and how he’d like to see it more. 

Yixing had a dance practice to attend to so they had to end their breakfast date and Baekhyun felt disappointed. He kinda just wanted to stay there and look at Yixing just a little longer. But he figured it is what it is and said goodbye to Yixing, who said he’d text Baekhyun the next time he wants to meet.

~ 

Baekhyun actually heard from Yixing during the weekend. Well besides the casual text conversation they had been having he didn’t expect for their next meet up to be so quick. When Yixing called him Baekhyun is excited and also confused because Yixing told him to be ready in two hours and to have something not black on. Baekhyun scratched the back of his head and glanced at his wardrobe. He knew what he could wear but why was it specifically not black for where they were going. Thinking it’s not going to be something serious, Baekhyun dressed in a simple white t shirt and jeans.

While he’s fiddling with his hair (trying to make it looks nice but not like he tried to make it look super nice), Chanyeol entered the room, loudly eating a bag of chips. 

Chanyeol looked him up and down before asking, with food in his mouth “Where are you going?”

Baekhyun coughed awkwardly, he hadn’t told Chanyeol or anyone in his friend circle about meeting Yixing as he wanted to see where it was going first. 

“Who said I was going anywhere special? I don’t even look that nice.”

Chanyeol crossed his eyes. “The only time you willingly get dressed during the weekends is when you’ve got a date, but it’s only 2 in the afternoon so I’m a bit lost.” 

“That’s not true and you know it! Changing your pajama pants and shirt counts as changing so fuck you. Besides I’m just going out for a bit, it’s a nice day.” Baekhyun glanced at his phone and notices that Yixing has texted he was out front. He looked at Chanyeol, who has now gone to his side of the room and back to his phone, hoping Chanyeol didn’t hear the vibration of it. He thinks he’s in the clear so he quickly grabbed his phone and heads out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye to Chanyeol. 

The car ride was somewhat awkward to Baekhyun. It’s not being with Yixing that made him feel slightly uneasy but it’s Yixing refusing to answer his questions. All he gets is a “It’s for the best” when he asks why he wasn’t allowed to wear dark colors and straight up doesn’t get a response besides a hum when asking where they are going. He then noticed that Yixing himself is wearing a nice white sweater and DARK jeans. He looked great sure, that for damn sure but why is he wearing dark and Baekhyun can’t? It’s so unfair. Where are they going? What is Yixing planning? Why did he get in a car with a dude he barely knew? He’s going to die he knows it, he trusted this really hot guy and because he’s stupid this is going to be the en-

“And we’re here!” Yixing stepped out of the car and Baekhyun blinked. Oh. They’re here already? And there somewhere downtown, not near some scary alley where Yixing can dump Baekhyun’s body. 

Yixing opened the car door and Baekhyun walked out looking around. It’s a short five minute walk along the sidewalk when they reach an animal shelter. Yixing opens the door and waves Baekhyun inside the shelter. 

“So this is why you told me not to wear dark colors,”

“Yup, didn't want you to get dog fur all over your nice clothes.”

It smells slightly of dog pee and dog fur and it's sort of burning his nose but he loves is nonetheless. Yixing walked over to the counter, talking to some guy. The said guy went into the back and brought back a small white puppy, handing him over to Yixing. Gasping at how damn CUTE the thing is, he walks over to Yixing, petting the dog and smiling.

“You do know where I live doesn’t pets right? So while I appreciate the gift this won’t exactly work.” 

Yixing adjusted the dogs who is calming resting on his arms and laughed , “I know that, I can't have one either I just volunteer to walk them sometimes.” A volunteer as well, next he’ll tell me he is working on a cure for cancer, like how can one be this close to perfection.

Setting the dog down, they walked along the sidewalk once again. It’s a comfortable silence they have and is has Baekhyun slightly spaced out when Yixing suddenly mentions Chanyeol. 

“Huh? Can you repeat that? The dogs cuteness had all my intention honestly.”

Yixing continued, “The dog might be cute but he has no competition when it comes to you,” Cue yet another blush from Baekhyun, “I said I brought you here because Chanyeol mentioned you like dogs.”

“Oh really?”

“Yup. Though it's clear you're no match for his love of them because the amount of times I’ve heard about Toben is insane.” 

“For someone allergic to probably every animal known to mankind he certainly loves them.” He pauses choosing carefully how to word his next question, “What else has Chanyeol said about me?”

Shrugging Yixing answered with a “Not Much” oh. “I didn't ask for much because I want to found out myself. It’s much more personal that way.”

Oh.  
Once again blushing because Yixing is an excellent flirt and he does it without really trying. He quickly changed the subject to talk about university and their majors. After an half an hour or so they returned back to the shelter to reluctantly return the puppy. 

The ride was nothing special, they quietly sang along to some kpop song that was on the radio on the way back.

“Hey you should let me hear you sing some time,”

Yixing quickly gave him a confused look “I was singing just now,”

Baekhyun shook his head “No I mean, you write songs right? Like that or anything besides kpop in a car basically?

“Really? I don't know I don't think I’m prepared for that.

Baekhyun pouted turning towards Yixing, “ _Please_ . I’ll sing too to be even but I really want to hear what Chanyeol gets to hear regularly.”

“Jealous are we? No worries you’ll hear my voice soon enough but with that, our little play date is done.”

Stepping out of the car, Baekhyun turned back and waved, “Until next time Yixing”.

“Until Next time Baekhyunnie.”

“You should go to lotte world with me.”

Baekhyun choked on the ramen he had currently stuffed in his mouth. They’d decided to have a lunch together when they had time so they both bought ramen from a convenience store. Trying to recover he grabs his drinks and attempts to swallow it down. “The amusement park? With you?”

Yixing laughed, resting his elbow on the table. “Didn't know it was such a horrible idea to go with me, but yes.”

“I’m just shocked by the sudden invitation. You don't come across as a amusement park lover.”

“I’m not but I somehow got a hand on some tickets and no one to go with so shall we?”

This could be Baekhyun’s chance to really see how Yixing felt about him whether it's platonic or romantic, it’s perfect Baekhyun thought. “Sure why not?”

The ‘why not’ would be that Baekhyun is very afraid of heights and rides. Well he wouldn't say afraid but he will say they make him scream on a regular basis and he’d do anything not to ride them. But he didn't tell Yixing, and he doesn't want to ruin his fun (and his chances) so it's time to suck it up.  
Baekhyun sat nervously on a bench fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. He showed up early in order to calm his nerves, but it had only shaken him up so more. Besides the fact that Baekhyun was going to spending another whole day with his crush Yixing, he also was going to go on rides which scared him to death. 

“Didn't expect to see you here so early.” Baekhyun looked up and saw Yixing, his hair slightly curly with a bang over his forehead wearing a red sweatshirt and jeans. 

“Yeah well here I am,” Baekhyun motioned his arms as if to say ‘ta dah here's your prize’ “so let’s get this say started shall we?”

Yixing grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist and pulled him towards the pirate ship ride “This is going to be fun, let’s go.”

Three rides and many many screams later and they were finally done with all the rollercoasters. Unfortunately, Yixing probably caught on very quickly that Baekhyun had a fear for them but he never told him. 

Glancing into the mirror of the giftshop Baekhyun poorly attempted to adjust his tousled hair. Running his hands through it, he came to the conclusion that it's never going to get better than this just as Yixing appeared behind him.

He placed a red ribbon headband on Baekhyun's head, “I saw these and thought they would look cute on us.” Baekhyun noticed that Yixing himself was also sporting a cat headband. Cute.

After buying the headbands. They found a photo booth and crawled in. Many peace signs and pouty faces later. Baekhyun placed the film of pictures of the two of them into his wallet discreetly. 

Exhausted but quite ready to leave, Baekhyun and Yixing walked around the amusement park as the sun began to set. Baekhyun was pulling off a piece of the cotton candy they were both sharing when Yixing suddenly stops walking. Baekhyun raised his brow, “What’s wrong?” 

“Look,” The carousel was glowing with it's bright colorful lights. It was definitely one of the prettiest things Baekhyun had seen. “Let's ride that before we leave,” Yixing once again grabbed Baekhyun’s small wrist towards the ride.

As the ride rotated Baekhyun began to think about what had just happened that day. He basically had a date with Yixing, they held hands at least twice (maybe more if you include him holding Baekhyun's hand so he survives the rides), and they took couple selfies. But Baekhyun could easily do this with his other friends, what makes this so special? 

Baekhyun leaned on the unicorn seats head and looked at the park. He just didn't understand what he was being so complicated for. Yixing was look around astonished. The bright lights surrounding him ma Yixing look ethereal and honestly Baekhyun could stay like this forever. “When's the last time you rode a carousel?” 

Yixing looked over in his direction confused, “Hmm. Maybe when I was around ten years old why?”

“Nothing. Just curious,” Baekhyun just wanted to know if Yixing had always looked this cute during a ride.

~ 

“What's got you so happy lately?”

Baekhyun looked up from his phone to lock eyes with skeptical Kyungsoo and a curious Jongdae 

“What do you mean? I’ve been the same”

“What I mean is that you seem more postiv-”

“You’ve been on your phone twice as much as you usually are and you're very giggle and smiley. It's weird,”Jongdae loudly interrupted. 

Baekhyun covered his face with a poor attempt to cover his blush. He won't let his friends know he’s falling hard for Yixing. Nope, not until this turned out to be something.

“I’m just happy, can't a guy be happy?” 

“Not unless they getting some? You getting some?” Kyungsoo slapped Jongdae’s shoulder who yelped quietly and rubbed his side in fake pain. 

“If you are in fact, ‘getting some’ it’s none of Jongdae and my business, just was making an observation.” Baekhyun smiled at Kyungsoo, glad his cool and collected friend was understanding even though he probably was curious as well. 

Jongdae changed the subject, in which Baekhyun was very grateful for. “So, anyways are you coming to that thing tonight?”

Oh right. Some local bands were playing at a bar one of them being Chanyeol's. From what he learned while texting Yixing, he is expected to play as well. He wasn't so sure about going because all his friends are there and he turns out to be kinda a mess around Yixing. It's too much embarrassment for one to handle.

“Oh I wasn't sure, I have a lot of assignments to catch up on.”

“Baekhyun doing school work willingly? Or any work for that matter? Please. You've got to be kidding me. Chanyeol will be so pouty if all his friends don't show.”

“Jongdae does have a point, besides you love going out, what’s with the change of heart.”

Well now it's become too obvious he is hiding something. He's better off just playing it cool.

“You’re right, I’m never one to disappoint. I’ll be ready by eight.”

Baekhyun arrived to what he believed to be as early, to an already packed bar. Since this is Seoul and also the weekend, University students and people off work were there to grab a drink or two (or three) and listen to local bands. 

Baekhyun looked around for the table his friends were occupying and sat down. Once he sat he waved a waitress over to his direction he glanced at his friends. Jongdae brought his crush Minseok who were currently picking at the rice and beef on the table laughing loudly about something Baekhyun couldn't quite hear. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon stopped their conversation once they saw the strange look resting on Baekhyun’s face.

“Hey Baekhyun you’ve only been here for a minute and you already seem tired. What’s up?”

Quite honestly Baekhyun didn't know. He loves nights like this but with the chance of Yixing beyond here he mostly feels, anxious. He’s sure something is going to happen tonight, if Yixing is even here but he's not sure to what extent.

Sipping his drink Baekhyun sighed, “I’m just not feeling too well but don't let me ruin this night.”

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow and parted his lips but before he could speak a man went onto the stage. 

“Hello Guys welcome to Ameture night. Tonight we have some local students who regularly visit this bar performing, so please give them a round of applause. Thank you and let's start the acts.” The man stepped off the stage and allowed the first performer to set up.

As the first performer went onto the stage Baekhyun glanced to see if he could see Chanyeol. Of course being one of the tallest ones there he is quickly to spot. He noticed Chanyeol was talking to a familiar man with slightly fluffy hair. He then realized two things; Yixing _is_ here and it looks like he's going to perform. Also that Baekhyun isn't going to make it the whole night. So he orders another drink. 

By the time Chanyeol gets to sing Baekhyun had down three drinks and is starting to feel tipsy. Not wanting to get too drunk he switched to water. 

Chanyeol performs an acoustic song he's been working on a rap for three minutes. The applause afters is loud and wrecks Baekhyun’s brain. He’s about ready to call a cab or have someone else drop him off when he sees Yixing go on stage. Guitar in hand Yixing sits in the stool in front of the microphone strumming the strings softly.

“Hey I’m Yixing but I’m sure most of you know that as I’m a regular here. I’m performing a chinese song today that I wrote. It’s about loving someone from afar and being unable to have them. Even with the language difference I hope you all can relate.” 

Baekhyun was frozen in place. Listening to Yixing sing, actually sing not off key to a kpop song, was everything Baekhyun dreamed of. His voice was softer and slightly high pitched but that didn't stop him from conveying the emotions through his voice. He didn't know if it was the alcohol he had drank but Baekhyun was beginning to feel warm. 

As Yixing finished and left the stage, Kyungsoo and the rest of Baekhyun’s friends got up to chill with Chanyeol who was by the stage still. As they gathered their things to move they noticed Baekhyun sat still in his seat. 

“Hey aren't you coming to congratulate Chanyeol? He’ll probably cry about if we don't give him the attention now,” Jongdae snickered.

Wearing a fake smiling to hide his anxiousness, Baekhyun waved them off “Nah I’ll just tell him in the room later, I’m still not feeling good so I'll stay here for now.” 

Earning questionable looks and a rather unsatisfied glare from Kyungsoo, the boys went off to deeper inside the bar. 

Baekhyun quickly tapped his slim fingers along the table and drank his soju, a million thoughts running through his mind. Did Yixing see him? Was he happy he was here? Did he choose that song for a specific reason? Should he go say something? Or would that be too much? What should--

“You know, your face gives your emotions away very clearly.” Yixing, who suddenly appeared out of thin air said. He slid into the chair next to Baekhyun and rested his head on his hand. “So, how did you like my performance? I was kinda hoping you were here to listen.”

It was wonderful and it made me fall for you harder and possibly want to cry is what Baekhyun really wanted to say. But instead he went with, “It was really good, but I expected that. Though I had no idea you were performing tonight.”

Yixing shrugged, “Well I figured you were going to see Chanyeol so I thought it didn't matter. Plus I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well you did, but in a good way. I almost didn't go but I'm glad I came.”

“I’m glad you came too.” Yixing smiled,

Before Baekhyun could saying else, he heard the loud laughter of Jongdae and Chanyeol come closer to their table. Suddenly they were back and giving once again questionable looks at Yixing. Baekhyun sighed and hoped nothing embarrassing him to death will be said.

“Hey Yixing, I didn't know you got so close with Baekhyun already.” Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Yixing's shoulder giving it a squeeze. 

Yixing was about to respond but Baekhyun beat him to it, “We’re not anything special,” he waved his hands to defend himself “I mean we're just starting to become friends after the whole phone exchange service.”

“Oh well alright, anyways Xing great performance tonight my dude. I think next time we should try to duet. I think our voices would go really well in this one song,”

Baekhyun tuned out the conversations around him as he played with his food. He didn’t have much to say, and Yixing didn’t seem to want to talk to him either so he sat quietly talking to Jongdae and Kyungsoo occasionally. It became to awkward for him and he suddenly felt a huge urge to leave. He decided after a few minutes he didn't want to kill the mood staying quiet so he left not noticing the way Yixing's face fell earlier.

~ 

Yixing doesn't contact Baekhyun for the next week. Baekhyun doesn't want to be dramatic but he thinks he's going crazy. It shouldn't bother Baekhyun as much as it did but the affection he's acquired for him makes him miss him, bad. Ever since the night of the bar Yixing either gives one word replies or nothing at all.

“You know you can tell me anything right?” Baekhyun stopped picking at his ramen and looked at Kyungsoo. 

He leaned back into his chair and sighed, “You’ve been off for a few days. Actually before that you were off because you were extra happy as hell and now you’re sad.”

“It's nothing just university work, that's all.”

Kyungsoo snorted. “Do you think I’m an idiot? Or Jongdae or Chanyeol?” He gave Baekhyun a softer look true concern showing in his eyes. “We know something is up. Just know we're all here if you want to talk.”

Baekhyun isn't even sure if there's anything to talk about anymore.

~ 

It’s a two weeks since that night they were the bar that Yixing contacts Baekhyun.

The next time he heard from Yixing is actually a phone call and not a text. Baekhyun's is lifting a rather heavy hamper full of clothes he should have washed days ago when he enters the room in time to hear the phone go off. He walks over to the desks and answers barely checking who it is. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Baek, long time no see huh?” He acted so nonchalant about basically ignoring Baekhyun for a week and it drove Baekhyun crazy.

“Oh damn hey Yixing where have you been?” Baekhyun’s urge to suddenly facepalm was quite real. Why did he have to make himself sound so needy? He’s sure Yixing has other things to do in his life besides Baekhyun (even if that's what he wants). 

Yixing who is once again unaware of Baekhyun's internal struggle, just laughed. “Yeah sorry about that. University and other things had me busy but I’m here now and that’s what counts. But anyways I was wondering if by any chance you were free and could stop by the Music Hall tonight?”

Baekhyun raised his brow, why’s he asking him? He’s also confused by Yixing’s nonchalant manner. They don’t talk for weeks and he acted like nothing’s wrong? “Doesn't Chanyeol usually go with you?” 

“Yeah typically, but he had something come up and besides, I wanted to see you.” This of course prompted Baekhyun to choke on his spit. When he recovered he cleared his throat and decided to hoarsely respond. 

“Sorry something caught in my throat. I’ll be there at 9ish?” 

“Sounds good. See you later and take care Baekhyunnie”’. 

 

When Baekhyun got to Musical hall and found the room Yixing was in he heard he was already playing his guitar and singing. Hoping not to interrupt him Baekhyun walked in quietly. He wasn't so sure what Yixing was singing but he was pretty sure it was chinese. When Yixing had finished he clapped slightly startling the man with the guitar.

“I had barely an idea as to what you were saying but nice song.” 

“Thanks I wrote it myself. Just finished it actually it’s something I’ve been working on for quite a bit.” 

Baekhyun pulled up a chair and sat across Yixing. They talked about anything really and sometimes Yixing would play parts of the many songs he’s working on.  
Baekhyun played with his fingers “So.. You kind of went missing this past two weeks I was wondering if everything is okay?”

Yixing smiled, though Baekhyun thought it was awkward, “ I was just busy I told you, and I did text you a couple times didn’t I?”

“I just want to make sure I didn’t do anything wrong. I mean the last time I saw you was the night at the bar. And I--”

Yixing interrupted him and nudged towards the piano at the side of the wall, “Here let me play on the piano for you now.

Baekhyun figured that Yixing is changing the subject for a reason and decided to let it go,“Or I can play the piano for you and switch things up. I never did tell you I could play piano huh?”

A genuine smile was given from Yixing this time, “No you didn't but now you have to show me. They both walked over to the piano and Baekhyun sat, hovering his long fingers over the keys. 

Unable to think of a love song to play to woo Yixing and send subliminal messages, Baekhyun played the song in which he remembered the quickest, Moonlight in Seoul. Singing about a minute worth of the song he looked at Yixing’s direction for a reaction. 

He’s looking at Baekhyun with a slight smile on his face and Baekhyun can't stop thinking about how handsome he is. The way he looks at Baekhyun with all the attention on him, knowing he's the focus, it makes him glow. They’d be perfect together or at least Baekhyun honestly thinks so. He knows he wants this with Yixing and there's a glimmer of hope that he does too. He just needs to jump no, he needs to leap.

And leap is what he does. He slowly grabs Yixing’s face and kissed him, soft lips connected to his. He wanted to smile when he felt Yixing sigh into his lips. Knowing that the feeling is mutual is such a relief so Baekhyun kissed slightly harder, feeling Yixing's fingers start to run through his hair.

They kiss for what feels like hours, until Yixing stops for air. He laughed , shaking his head, “That's not how I expected this night to go, but I'm not complaining.”

Still feeling the affects of what he just did, what they just did, Baekhyun was just in a state of shock. He stuttered, “I- Yeah. Me neither.”

“As much as I’d love to continue this building is about to close as we gotta go.”

“Oh yeah I should get going.”

Yixing grabbed his guitar placing it into the case and swings it across his back. He walks over to Baekhyun and leans right into his ear. “Let's meet tomorrow and talk” and with a peck on Baekhyun’s lips and a wave, he’s gone.

To say Baekhyun is nervous is an understatement.

Yixing texted him to meet him and this restaurant and he came ten minutes early in order to mentally prepare himself. This was it. After today, the relationship between Yixing and him will change, for better or for worse. He’s so sure that Yixing wants him, just the way he wants Yixing too but the way he left, sort of abruptly, makes him unsure. 

He’d ordered a drink in order to distract himself but that has been long gone so now he’s here twiddling his long fingers and shaking his knee. 

He’s about to order his second drink when he stops himself, as he sees Yixing finally walking in. He awkwardly waves in Yixing direction that he’s over here and man does this feel familiar. 

After ordering their food, they sat in what Baekhyun thought was an uncomfortable silence. He knows he should say something first but what should he say how can he explain himself. 

“I-”

“I’m sorry I kissed you so randomly. I really feel like I shouldn't have done that. I’m usually so confident and sure when someone likes me but you're just so friendly and nice, I thought I was reading too much into it. I fell for you hard and I was hoping that maybe somehow you felt the same. I’m--”

“Do you ever wonder why I bought specifically your phone number that day Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun was lost, of all the things he just said that's how Yixing responds? Talking about the fundraiser? “I mean, I just assumed you were doing it out of the kindness of your heart and for Chanyeol.”

“That was part of the reason. Did you ever question why I chose to contact you right after the calling service was done?”

“I just assumed you were busy.”

“I was but that's not all. I waited because I wanted our relationship to be beyond something for a fundraiser. I wanted to be with you.” 

He gaped a little why waiting for Yixing to go on. This is what he wanted but it's not what he expected at all. 

“I’d seen you around a few times last year and I wanted to get to know you, but I didn't know how to approach someone so handsome and confident. It was quite embarrassing actually,” He paused in order to eat some of his kimbap, while Baekhyun's is long forgotten, “when I found out you knew Chanyeol I saw it as my window of opportunity to meet you properly. Looks like it worked.”

“Once meeting you I had no idea how to set up a date with you so I kept taking you out to various places as friends seeing which you enjoyed.” that explained why Yixing was always taking him some places. The pieces suddenly click and make sense. 

“But then you said we were barely friends that night at the bar, and then two weeks later you kissed me. I’m lost here Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun groaned and facepalmed. He was dumb and honestly so was Yixing but at least the truth was out. No more second guessing. 

“I feel so dumb because I should have said it early but yeah, I like you Yixing, I actually like you a lot. I said we were just friends because I was scared and had no idea where this was going at all.” 

Yixing smiled his charming dimple Baekhyun come to know and love showing itself, “I’m glad I almost felt like I should have made myself clearer, but after the kiss I was positive you shared similar feelings.”

“So, where do we go from here?”

Yixing reached his hands under the table, searching for Baekhyun slim fingers intertwined with his. 

“Anywhere, cause you're with me now.”

~ 

“So this is the guy you were acting like a complete fool for” Jongdae asked sarcastically.

“What do you mean, I was acting fine?”

“You had your phone glued to your hand when you messaged him and when he stopped texting you for a week you had depression. I practically saw the hearts and flowers surrounding you when you thought of him.

Baekhyun started to feel a heat creeping up his neck,“Quit being an ass Jongdae! I’m trying to introduce him.”

“Introduce him? We all know him to some degree and Chanyeol is his friend the fuck you mean-- Ow!” Kyungsoo pinched Jongdae’s cheeks and told him to shut up.

“I want to introduce him as my boyfriend you dipshit. Unlike how you don't introduce yours to us.”

“That's because Minseok is not my boyfriend!” Jongdae countered. 

“Yeah yeah why don’t you lie about it some more--”

Yixing tried to hold in his laugh and interrupted, “It’s nice to finally meet you guys, seems like I’ve been missing all the fun.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “Trust me, it can get a lot worse,” he shot them a glare “Shut up so we can watch this movie already.”

They settled into the couch and focused their eyes onto the TV. After eating up all the pizza and snacks on the table, Baekhyun lazily continued watching the rest of the movie. He drowsily noticed Yixing wrapped his arm around Baekhyun and played with his fingers. As he lose his fight with sleep he thought just how used to this he could get.


End file.
